


살아있는 역사: 스티브 로저스, 버키 반즈와의 10부작 대담

by Dummy_pilgrim



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 달달물, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_pilgrim/pseuds/Dummy_pilgrim
Summary: 역사가들.





	살아있는 역사: 스티브 로저스, 버키 반즈와의 10부작 대담

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living History: a Ten-Part Talk with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671743) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> 오역, 의역주의.

그 시작은 트위터였다.

트리스켈리온이 무너진 이후, 토니는 어벤저스 계정으로 트위터를 시작–하거나 누군가에게 시작하라고 얘기-했다. (또한 어벤저스 인스타그램, 어벤저스 페이스북, 그리고 어벤저스 텀블러도 시작했다. 스티브는 이것들로 무엇을 해야 하는지 감도 잡지 못했는데, 토니가 상당히 아리송하게 대답해주었다. "캡, 사람들이 미래야.")

스티브는 트위터에 손대는 게 금지되었지만, 어차피 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐기 때문에 괜찮았다. _그냥 조깅하러 갔다고? 총상을 여럿 입었는데 기분이 좋지 않다고?_ 누가 관심을 가질까?

아무튼 트위터를 운영하면서 #BlackWidow와 함께 그림 등의 작업물을 트윗하는 사람들이 있었고, 그걸 차례대로 읽고 좋아하는 사람들도 있었다. 그 과정에서 스티브는 어디에도 없었다. 그는 괜찮았다.

그리고 홍보부는 #AskAnAvenger의 주라는 아이디어를 얻었다.

"저희는 사람들이 어벤저스를 친근하게 느꼈으면 해요." 자넷이 말했다. 그녀는 홍보부 인턴으로, 친절하고, 고양이를 키우며, 헤어스타일이 인간이라기보다는 실험적인 예술 작품처럼 보이는 사람이었다.

"실제로 우리가 친근하지는 않죠." 스티브가 말했다. "음, 토니는 다를지도 모르겠군요. 자기 얘기를 하기 좋아하니까요."

"그래서 아이언맨이 가장 인기 많은 어벤저죠." 자넷이 말했다. "사람들은 유명인들에 대해 알고 싶어 해요! 그게 인간의 심리니까요."

"사람들이 저에 대해 몰랐으면 하는 게 몇 가지 있습니다." 스티브가 솔직하게 말했다.

"아, 모든 질문에 대답하실 필요는 없어요." 자넷이 장담했다. "기본적인 품질 관리를 통해 흥미로운 것만 전달해드릴 겁니다. 아니면 마음에 드는 질문을 골라서 저희한테 답변을 보내셔도 좋고요. 그게 전부죠."

"알겠습니다." 스티브는 그렇게 말했는데, 그가 42년도에 했던 일과 크게 다르지 않기 때문이었다. 사람들은 영웅과 접촉하기를 좋아했다.

——

2주 후, 버키가 방문을 두드렸고, 스티브는 트위터에 대해 모조리 잊어버렸다.

——

 **Jill B.** @jillabees

#AskCap 21세기에서 가장 좋아하는 건 무엇인가요?

 **hint of coconut** @somekindofmilk

굳이 골라야 한다면 블랙 위도우와 아이언맨 중에서 누구랑 싸우고 싶어요? #askcap

 **mating call** @cawcawbiteme

방패보다 토르의 망치가 더 강한지 알아냈나요? #AskCap

——

스티브가 깨어났을 때, 버키는 한 손으로 손을 흔들어주고 다른 한 손으로는 휴대폰 화면을 계속 스크롤하고 있었다.

"'말만 한 오리 한 마리랑 싸울래요, 아니면 오리만 한 말 백 마리랑 싸울래요?'" 버키가 질문을 읽고서 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "누가 이런 질문을 하는 거야?"

"말만 한 오리." 스티브가 졸린 듯이 말했다. "더 큰 것들과도 싸워봤는데 뭘. 넌 뭘 읽고 있는 거야?"

"#AskCap이 트위터 트렌딩에 올라갔어." 버키가 말했다. "야, 이 사람은 네 똘똘이가 얼마나 큰지 알고 싶어 하는데. 내가 자유의 크기라고 말해줘도 돼?"

스티브가 버키의 휴대폰을 잡아챘다. "인터넷에서 그런 얘기는 하지 마." 그는 뜨겁게 달아오른 얼굴을 하고 말했다. "맙소사, 이 사람들은 무슨 생각을 하는 거야?"

"분명 네가 섹시하다고 생각할걸." 버키가 싱글거렸다. "질문의 반이 데이트하자는 말인 걸 보면."

"애인이 있다고 말해야겠네." 스티브는 버키의 표정을 보기 위해 그렇게 말했다. "오, 여기 흥미로운 질문이 있어. '2차 세계 대전 중에 통합 부대에서 복무한 경험에 대해 말씀해주시겠어요?'"

"누가 너한테 역사 숙제를 시키려는 거야, 로저스?"

스티브는 J. 카퍼의 프로필을 클릭했다. "대학생이야." 그가 말했다. "이거 봐, 사람들이 게이브의 책을 읽었대."

"게이브가 책을 썼단 말이야?" 버키가 눈을 깜빡거렸다. "개자식. 나도 책 쓸 거야."

"네 책은 텅텅 비어있을걸." 스티브가 알려주었다. "문 닫힘 방지용으로나 팔리겠지."

"엿이나 먹어, 로저스. 그것 때문에라도 네 똘똘이를 위한 챕터가 있을 거야."

스티브가 웃음을 터뜨리자 버키가 입을 맞췄고, 두 사람은 잠시 트위터에 대해 잊어버렸다.

——

 **Avengers Assembled** @officialavengers

.@somekindofmilk 아이언맨이요. 주의를 돌리기 더 쉽지만, 그러고 나서 몇 시간 동안은 삐져있겠죠. #AskCap

 **Avengers Assembled** @officialavengers

.@bestlaidman 둘 다 상대도 안 될 겁니다. 코끼리만 한 오리라면 모르겠지만? #AskCap

 **Avengers Assembled** @officialavengers

.@jaykarper 140자로는 답을 드릴 수가 없네요. 팔로하시면 DM을 보내드리겠습니다! #AskCap

——

그래서 스티브는 트위터 팀에 개인용 이메일을 전달한 다음 J. 카퍼의 질문에 최선을 다해 대답했다. 누군가가 자신의 인생에 대해 마치 책처럼 이야기하는 것을 듣는 건 조금 이상했지만 –그는 제2차 세계 대전이 3년 전이 아니라 70년 전이라는 걸 가끔씩 잊어버리곤 했다– 그래도 관심을 가진 사람에게 게이브와 짐에 대해 얘기하는 것은 좋았다. 대부분의 사람들은 그저 그에 대해 이야기하고 싶어 했으니.

그렇게 여섯 건의 메일을 주고받고 나서 스티브는 J. 카퍼의 논문에 행운을 빌어주었다. 그리고 그것이 끝이라고 생각했다.

——

"저 여자가 널 쳐다보는 것 같아." 버키가 말했다.

"질투해?" 스티브는 그렇게 말하고서 창문에 비친 상을 흘낏 쳐다보았다. "노트북을 가지고 있는 사람말이야?"

"그래. 저 여자가 사인을 부탁할 거라고 생각해?"

뉴욕 사태 이전에는 그에게 무언가를 요구하는 사람이 없었다. 그 이후에 모두가 그를 원하기까지는 2주가 걸렸다. 고되긴 했으나, 그는 최선을 다했다. 이제 뉴욕은 그에 대해 거의 안주하는 상태로 자리 잡았다. 때로는 관광객들이 그와 함께 셀카를 찍고 싶어 하고, 때로는 어린아이들이 흥분하고는 했지만, 기습 공격을 받는 일은 이제 없었다. 그것만큼은 좋았다.

"응, 마침 일어나고 있네." 스티브가 중얼거리고서 얼굴에 미소를 띠었다.

"허풍 떨지 마." 버키가 말했다. 그리고는 테이블 밑으로 스티브의 무릎을 툭 건드렸다. " _내_ 사인을 원할지도 모르잖아."

"음, 안녕하세요." 스티브가 버키를 되받아 차기 전에 여자가 말했다. "그냥 궁금한 게 있는데– 질문 하나 해도 될까요?"

스티브는 여자의 손에 리갈 패드와 펜이 들려있는 것을 보고 조금 당황했다. "기자이신가요?" 그는 수상쩍어하면서 물었다.

"아, 이런, 아니에요." 그녀가 말했다. "죄송합니다! 음. 안녕하세요. 저는 애슐리라고 하고, 뉴욕 대학교의 학생이에요. 그리고 어째서 하이드라가 나치와 별개인 독립체가 아니라 나치 철학의 연장선 상에 있는지 논문을 쓰고 있죠. 로저스 씨는 그 둘 모두와 싸워보셨으니까 물어볼 수 있을지도 모른다고 생각했어요."

"으음." 스티브가 말했다. 버키는 커피를 마시면서 조용히 웃고 있었다. "그러니까, 저는 그때 주로 사람들과 싸웠지 정치를 논하지는 않았어요."

"아, 네, 그렇죠." 애슐리가 말을 하고는 의자를 끌어당겼다. "그게, 좀 복잡해요. 많은 부대가 자기들끼리 싸운 데다가 레드 스컬이 베를린을 폭격하고 싶어 했기 때문인데, 그래서 얼마 동안은 나치와 하이드라가 관점을 달리하고 있었다는 게 주류 시각이었어요."

"슈미트는 그저 히틀러가 그다지 야심적이지 않다고 생각했을 뿐일 겁니다." 스티브는 냉담하게 말했다.

"제 말이 그 말이에요!" 애슐리의 얼굴이 밝아졌다. "왜 그렇게 생각하게 됐는지 기억하세요? 슈미트가 무슨 말은 안 했나요? 그와 싸우셨죠?"

스티브는 다소 난감해하며 버키를 바라보았다. 버키는 팔을 내려다보고 스티브를 향해 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"좋아요." 스티브는 그렇게 말하고서 잠시 남아있기로 했다. "슈미트는 초인이 되는 것에 집착했는데–"

——

그 다음 주, 스티브는 아침 달리기를 하다가 "역사는 죽지 않는다" 티셔츠를 입은 사람 때문에 하마터면 넘어질 뻔했고, 공식 어벤저스 텀블러는 스티브의 이메일을 요구하는 약 100개의 메시지를 받았으며, 버키는 단호하게 반대했다.

"넌 책이 아니라 사람이야." 그가 말했다. 두 사람은 다른 스타벅스에 있었는데, 평상시에 이용하는 곳은 피곤해 보이는 학부생들로 가득했기 때문이었다. "네가 얼음에서 나오기 전에도 사람들은 잘하고 있었어. 자기 힘으로 알아낼 수 있을 거란 말이야."

"우린 _뭔가_ 해야 해." 스티브가 말했다. "자, 벅. 사람들에게 어떤 걸 이해시킬 기회가 생긴다면 우리가 그 기회를 잡아야 한다고 생각하지 않아?"

버키의 얼굴이 부드러워졌다. "나는 그냥." 그가 말했다. "앞으로 네가 살아가지 못한 과거에 대해 얘기하느라 너무 바쁘지 않았으면 좋겠어."

"넌 바보야." 스티브가 말했다.

"자기는 누구도 거절 못하면서." 버키는 그렇게 말하고서 스티브에게 입 맞췄다.

——

"흠." 페퍼가 말했다. "Q&A 세션은 어떻게 생각하세요? 제가 컬럼비아와 얘기해서 대담 시리즈를 준비할 수도 있어요."

"문제는 없겠죠?" 버키가 말했다. "사람들이 계속 40년대에 살았냐고 물어보는 거 알잖아요."

"그야 모두 당신이 섹시하다고 생각해서 그러는 거지." 토니가 말했다. "당신은 음울한 표정을 짓다가 몹시 비극적인 죽음과 같은 얼굴을 했다. 뭐야? 여기서 낭만감을 가진 사람이 나 하나뿐이야?"

"그걸 알아야 할 필요는 없었거든." 버키가 말했다. "아무 말도 하지 않은 척하는 게 어때? 난 하워드—"

페퍼가 겨우겨우 토니를 밖으로 내보냈다. 비록 토니가 소리 지른 후였지만. "반즈, 우리 아버지를 엿먹인 거야?"

"보안은 기밀 유지 협약을 준수해요." 페퍼가 말했다. "걱정하지 마세요. 원하신다면 언급하고 싶지 않은 주제 목록을 전달할 수도 있어요."

"그럼 좋죠." 스티브가 말했다. "고마워요, 페퍼."

"별말씀을요." 그녀가 미소 지었다. "제가 여덟 살이었을 때, 페기 카터가 제 영웅이었던 거 아세요?"

——

**제2차 세계 대전 당시 군사 성 통합의 초기 사례: 전략적 과학 보호기구.**

버틀러, C. (진행자) & 반즈, J. 와 로저스, S. (인터뷰 대상자). (2016). _살아있는 역사: 5부_ [인터뷰 영상과 음성]. 스타크 인더스트리 살아있는 역사 홈페이지에서 발췌: http://starkindustries.com/avengers/capam/living_history/liv_his_5

**군사적 승리 예측에 있어서 전투 식량의 발전과 그 역할.**

버틀러, C. (진행자) & 반즈, J. 와 로저스, S. (인터뷰 대상자). (2016). _살아있는 역사: 7부_ [인터뷰 영상과 음성]. 스타크 인더스트리 살아있는 역사 홈페이지에서 발췌: http://starkindustries.com/avengers/capam/living_history/liv_his_7

**20세기 초 미국의 수행적 남성성.**

버틀러, C. (진행자) & 반즈, J. 와 로저스, S. (인터뷰 대상자). (2016). _살아있는 역사: 2부_ [인터뷰 영상과 음성]. 스타크 인더스트리 살아있는 역사 홈페이지에서 발췌: http://starkindustries.com/avengers/capam/living_history/liv_his_2

**21세기 군사 기술에 대한 단일 발명가의 기여.**

버틀러, C. (진행자) & 반즈, J. 와 로저스, S. (인터뷰 대상자). (2016). _살아있는 역사: 3부_ [인터뷰 영상과 음성]. 스타크 인더스트리 살아있는 역사 홈페이지에서 발췌: http://starkindustries.com/avengers/capam/living_history/liv_his_3

——

"그래." 버키가 말했다. "내 책은."

"그 책은." 스티브가 동의했다. "네가 내 거시기 얘기를 하는데 많은 시간을 들였지."

"우쭐해하지 마." 버키가 말했다. "난 네 똘똘이만 좋아하거든."

"그래, 아침은 앞으로 걔가 차려줄 거야." 스티브가 말했다. "그런데 걔는 요리 못하는 거 알지?"

"알고 말고." 버키가 슬픔에 잠긴 채 말했다. "두 번째로 끔찍한 일이야. 첫 번째는 물론." 그가 말했다. "정말 작—"

스티브가 베개로 버키의 얼굴을 때렸다.

——

 **J. B. Barnes** @jamesbbarnes

저 책 썼어요! 뭐든지 물어보세요. #BuckyBarnesBook

 **J. B. Barnes** @jamesbbarnes

이걸 "사랑 이야기"라고 하는 분들께: 아뇨, 전 섹스 때문인데요. #BuckyBarnesBook

 **J. B. Barnes** @jamesbbarnes

@jamesbbarnes 좋아요, 스티브는 그렇게 나쁘지 않은 것 같아요. 아직은. 거의 섹스에서요.


End file.
